U Love Me ,I Love u More
by A Learning PEN
Summary: First try on abhirika... for all abhirika fans ...just peep in ...plzzz...


Hello everyone

A Abhirika story for all abhirika friends...from a learning pen

mujhe couple likhna nhi aata par mujhe ye Idea aa gya tho mein ne likh diya ... hope u all like it

* * *

Tarika : Abhijeet aaj tumko Bike ridding ki kaise yaad aa gyi woh..

Abhijeet: kya Tarika jii aap tho aise bol rhi hai jaise duniya ka sabse boring insan mein hi hu..

Tarika: Sabse nhi par haan tum ho thode boring...baat mat badlo bato kaise yaad aayi ridding bolo naa...

Abhijeet: kya Tarika jii itne din baad aap ko mujhe dono ko ekk sath off mila hai...(romaticly).. itna acha ... mausam tho socha aap ke sath ghum aaye

Tarika : Bike par kyu... tum tho car prefer karte hona aaj bike kyu..

Abhijeet: karta hu par ... mujhe pata hai meri Tarika jii ko bike pe ridding karna kitna pasand hai..so bike...

Tarika: aww... Abhijeet tum kitna ache ho... Thank you so much ... mein sach mein bahut bore ho rhi thi ...

Abhijeet: Ache tho hum hai lekin aap se kaam... waise aapki boriyat aur bhi dur karte hai

Tarika : Tum kya ...kya karne wale ho Abhijeet ... haan bolo jaldi...

Abhijeet;(wink): get ready Tarika... wohhhh...(with this abhijeet speed up tha bike)

Tarika: Abhijeet no its to fast Abhijeet plzzz...

Abhijeet: Tarika jii Plzz yrr enjoy dekho kiyna maza aa rha hai aise...

Tarika: mujhe nhi aa rha koi maza abhijeet (she shifted more towards abhijeet)

Abhijeet: mujhe tho aa rha dekho abb dheere chala rha tha tho aap itna dur nhi abb aap kitne pass ho

Tarika: (blush)bahut beshram ho chuke ho tum abhi..

Tarika rest her head on abhijeet back and both start enjoying fast ridding with their meethi nok -jhok..

...

...

...

...

...

...

after some time

Abhijeet(seriously): Tarika do u love me

Tarika : Abhijeet suddenly ye kya question hai...

Abhijeet: answer dona tarika...

Tarika: yes I LOVE YOU so much...

Abhijeet: I ALSO LOVE U SO MUCH... tarika mera Helmet tum pehenlo...

Tarika : kya baat hai abhijeet tum suddenly Helmet mujhe kyu de rhe ho ...

Abhijeet: (jolly); Aree.. kuch nhi yrr itni der se Helmet pehene hu tho iss liye thodha mein bhi tho mausam ka maza lu

Tarika: acha aise layo mein pehen lu tum lrlo thodhi der (stressing) mausammm ka maza..

Abhijeet: Tarika aise mat baitho yrr baate karo .. aur Tarika jii... (romatic) jara hug karo mujhe itna dur kyu ho jaan...

Tarika : Abhijeet tum na baatu romance aa rha haan... (tarika hugs abhijeet)abhijeet feel tarika's hugs...

On OTher second

Tarika (shout): Abhijeet tttttttt

Abhijeet:(shout): Tarikaaaaa

They met with Accident because of brakes fail...

AT HOSPITAL...

Tarika : come in conciouss: Abhijeet

Dr: dekhiye aap leti rhi ye aap ko pair(legs) aur hath par major chot aayi hai...

Tarika : (shouting) nhi... nh..nhi Abhijeet kha hai mujhe ..muj ...mujhe abhijeet ke pass jana hai(try to standup)but ahh... ahhhh... abhijeet

Purvi: (Enter); tarika aram se dekho abhijeet sir bilkul thik hai kuch nhi hua tum let jao plz...

DR gave sedative to tarika

Moved out of Room met with team..

Dr: aap log in logo ke sath hai kya ...

Acp ; jii aab kaise hai abhijeet tarika ...

Dr: dekhiye inki (tarika) ki halat thik hai hath pair mein sirf jada chote hai baki koi jada bada Damage nhi hai Aur Helmet ki wajah se Head pe koi choth nhi hai...par wohh... jo inke sath the (abhijeet) unko bahut chote ayi hai unko ICU mein rkha hai head pe majar chot hai humne unko bacha liya hai par agar unko hosh nhi aaya tho wohh... COMA mein chale jane ka daar hai..

All are so much tense about abhijeet...

TArika come in consiouss

Purvi : kaisi ho Tarika pain tho nhi hai

Tarika : thik hu Abhijeet kha hai purivi btao

Purvi: abhi...abhijeet sir thik hai tum trnsion mat nhi lo

Tarika: tumko meri kasam btao kya hua hai abhijeet ko plzz btao na...(crying).. plzzz purvi

Purvi: Tarika Abhijeet sir ka Operation hua hai unko head mein major injuries hai abhi unko hosh nhi aaya hai plzz tum shant rho

Tarika(crying): abhijeet ... bahut bure ho tum ... (to purvi): usne mujhe Helmet de diya tarika tum lelo pehenlo ... Aur khud ko khatre mein dal diya wohh.. uskopata chal gya tha ki..ki ... brakes fail (start crying hard) mujhe abhijeet ke pass jana hai plzz purvi...

acp and all enter

tarika : Sir mujhe abhijeet ke pass jana hai plzz sir mana mat kijiye plzzzz

Acp; thik hai mein DR se baat kar leta hu tum rona band karo okk...

IN ICU ...

ABHIJEET laying on bed so many equipment...

Tarika: (cring)abhijeet jaldi se uath jao mein tumse baat nhi karungi bahut buri baat hai abhijeet tum mere sath aise kaise kar sakte hoplzz mein mrr jaungi plzz abhi dont do this with me plz get up plzz... she down her head near abhijeet hand after some time She feel Movement in his hand ...

Dr: He out of danger unko hosh aa chuka hai ... don't worry aap mein se Tarika kaun hai

Tarika : mein hu Tarika kya hua Dr.

DR: wohh ... aap ko puch rhe the aur bahut restles hai aap plzz mile unse par jada baat mat kijiye ga

Abhijeet layin with close eyes when he feel presence of some one.. he open his eyes

Abhijeet: Tarika tum thik ho na kuchh.. hua tho nhi tumko

Tarika ; mein bilkul thik hu tum ne mujhe kuch hone kha diya tha kuch khud tumne

Abhijeet: tarika yrr sorry meri karan tumko chot aayi so sorry

Tarika : wahh wahh abhijeet tum muje parya kar diya sorry bol rhe ho tumko chot nhi ayi kya haa aur mujh(sobbing)mujhse jaada chote aayi hai tumko dekho

mujhe btaya kyu nhi ki Brake fail hai BAs Bolte gye Tarika Helmet pehenlo ,Tarika hug karo na Tarika Btao mujhse pyarr karti hoo itna sab bola ..ek baar bol dete ki tarika barake fail hai kuch bhi hosakta hai upar se iss Lohe ke bed par late kar sorry sorry kar rhe ho.. very badd

Abhijeet: (listing with smile): itna gussa acha meri jaan nhi bolti hu SOrry.. nhi bolta okk...acha mere pass tho aayo jaan...

Tarika : nhi abhi bahut narazz hai hum aaj nhi manege hum

Abhijeet: sorry tarika aa gye se nhi karnge hum so sorry

Tarika: promise karo abhijeet... nhi karo ge aisa kabhi koi bhi problem ho btao ge mujhe aise faltu ke solution nhi nikalo ge

Abhijeet; okk baba tarika's abhi promis to Abhi's TArika ki wapas se ais akuch nhi karega okk abb tho maan jao Jaan aur ek Hug dedo YRR...

Tarika: (blush); kya abhi abhut baate karni aati hai tumko chalo maaf kiya chalo abb rest karo

Abhijeet : ekk hug manga hi jaan dedo na yrr...

Tarika :(hugs abhijeet )

Both thank god for saving his/her love from the accident...slep in each other hug

 **A STRONG RELATIONSHIP STARTS WITH TWO PEOPLE , WHO ARE READY TO SACRIFICE ANYTHING FOR EACH OTHER...**

* * *

KAISA THA PLZZ REVIEW KARKE BTANA JARUR...

NEXT UPDATE OF (MY REALITY OR WORLD) WILL COME ON FRIDAY

 **R and R**

 **Rhia Dubey**


End file.
